1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a self-actuated book section feeder. Particularly, the invention relates to a feeder that automatically senses and regulates the feeding of book sections to a book binding apparatus.
2. Description of the prior art Many devices have been described that regulate the thickness of a book to be bound. Amongst others, U.S. Pat. No 4,904,138, dated Feb. 27, 1990, as invented by CHAMPEAUX et al. discloses a sensor to sense the thickness of a set of pages placed on the carriage of a binding machine. A regulating unit is provided for modifying the speed of the motor in response to an output signal from the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,250, dated Aug. 30, 1988, as invented by GARLICHS, discloses an external electronic measuring apparatus for determining the thickness of sample book block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,177, dated Jan. 27, 1987, as invented by MERATTI, discloses a book sewing machine with automatic separation of books. An operating cycle of the separator device is started each time a control circuit is given an enabling signal by a device detecting the plane of separation between two books.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,757, dated Nov. 11, 1986, as invented by OSAKO, discloses means to discriminate a signature set of abnormal thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,866, dated Jun. 18, 1974, as invented by MIASKOFF et al., discloses a detector for detecting a malfunction in a first cover feed assembly. The detector is capable of detecting either a failure to feed a cover or the feeding of double covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,404, dated Apr. 16, 1974, as invented by BOSSHARD, discloses a means to scan sheets of a book block segment for a triggering characteristic present only once in a series. Upon detection of this characteristic, a control signal is originated for controlling the operation of a book binding machine.
However, none of the above-mentioned apparatuses is designed to feed automatically a series of book sections to a book binding machine while a detector continuously senses the presence or absence of book sections, thus actuating the conveyor belt to deliver more sections to the book binding machine.